An angel on earth
by BeiHai
Summary: En liten berättelse ur Jacobs synvinkel under tiden då Renesmee växer upp. Allt hände som i böckerna, så det är inga konstigheter. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Jacob?**

**KAPITEL 1**

Hon växte mer och mer för varje dag. Hon var en underbar liten varelse, full av energi. Faktiskt så mycket energi att man var tvungen att anstränga sig rejält för att hänga med. Nu när allt hade lugnat ner sig var det mycket lättare att koncentrera sig på såna saker man borde fokusera på, nämligen hennes tillväxt. Jag var inte speciellt bekymrad över den längre, så det var mycket lättare att glädjas åt det istället.  
Hon älskade att klänga i pälsen på mig och resten av flocken när vi var i vargform. För det mesta slet och drog hon bara i pälsen, men ibland lyckades hon faktiskt ta sig upp. Det var vid såna tillfällen som Rosalie rynkade ogillande på pannan, vilket fick mig att tycka om det ännu mer.

Några veckor efter den stora konfrontationen med Volturi kom hon skuttande mot mig när jag klev in genom dörren till Cullens hus. Jag hade varit i La Push för att besöka min far, något jag inte gjort på väldigt länge. Dels för att det var så svårt för mig att skiljas från den skuttande lilla krabaten som kom hoppande mot mig nu, och dels för att jag fortfarande skämdes över hur jag betett mig under tiden då Bella och Edward planerade sitt bröllop.  
Nessie tog ett språng och jag lyfte armarna för att ta emot henne.  
"Saknat mig?", skrattade jag och kramade henne.  
Hon himlade med ögonen och svarade genom att rufsa till mitt redan rufsiga hår.  
Hon lade sin hand mot min hals.  
_Kom.  
_Hon hoppade smidigt ner ur min famn och tog min hand. Jag blev en aning förvånad när hon ledde mig till vardagsrummet, och ännu mer förvånad när hon kravlade sig upp på pallen till den stora flygeln.  
Jag kastade hastigt en blick bakåt och fick se Edward stå i dörröppningen. Han log stolt.  
"Titta då, Jake", sa Nessie med sin klingande röst och återupptog min uppmärksamhet.  
Jag gick närmare, och då började hon spela. Det var inget avancerat, men hennes fingrar rörde sig ändå lätta som fjädrar över tangenterna. Det såg ut som om hon skulle kunna spela vilken låt som helst, hur avancerad som helst.  
Hon avbröt sig och såg uppfodrande på mig.  
"Vad tycker du?", frågade hon.  
"Nessie... det är fantastiskt", sa jag, häpet. "Hur kan du... vem har lärt dig?"  
"Pappa, såklart."  
Jag vände mig om och mötte Edwards blick. Han nickade leende, och det enda jag såg var stolthet. Inte ett spår av den skräck som så länge bott i hans blick.  
Han gick genom rummet för att lyfta upp Nessie.  
"Du är så duktig", berömde han ömt.  
"Jag missade E-dur ackord två gånger i rad", sa hon buttert, antagligen för att jag skulle höra.  
"Det tror jag inte", sa jag därför. Ärligt talat, jag hade inte hört något fel alls. "Det lät perfekt."  
Hon suckade.  
"Du kan ge mig lektioner", sa jag och flinade. "Jag har länge velat spela piano, det vore roligt att lära sig."  
Okej, sanningen att säga var att jag inte var ett dugg musikalisk, men det behövde väl inte betyda att jag inte kunde lära mig? Jag hade inte heller velat kunna spela piano, bara den senaste minuten.  
"Be pappa", var Nessies kommentar.  
Edward skrockade bara.

Det var helt otroligt hur mycket hon lärde sig på så kort tid. Ingen av oss slutade någonsin häpna över hur mycket hon kunde, hur mycket hon förstod. Hon var trots allt inte mer än några månader.

"Rose, jag kan själv", hörde jag hur Nessie en kväll påpekade för Rosalie att hon inte alls behövde hjälpa henne med att borsta håret.  
"Men du har så vackert hår", sa Rose till sitt försvar.  
"Men jag kan själv."  
"Okej då" suckade hon.  
Jag log lite. Det var alltid kul när hon blev avvisad.  
Jag satt i vardagsrummet och såg ointresserat på när Emmett och Bella spelade schack. Jag hade ingen aning om hur det gick, och jag brydde mig inte speciellt mycket. Faktum var att Emmett hela tiden utmanade Bella på de mest löjliga saker (vem simmar först över till Japan?). Han verkade inte ta så lätt på alla förlorade armbrytningsmatcher , och det verkade som om han försökte ta igen dem på andra sätt.  
Bella accepterade hela tiden alla utmaningar med ett leende på läpparna. Jag förstod inte hur hon orkade, men jag inbillade mig själv att det var någon konstig vampyrgrej.  
Jag sken upp när Rensmee dök upp, iförd en söt sommarklänning och med håret i två långa flätor.  
Jag log brett och sträckte ut armarna. Hon hoppade upp i mitt knä och slätade noga till klänningen.  
"Vilken söt klänning på en underbar tjej" sa jag, fortfarande brett leende.  
Hon blängde bara på mig innan hon vände blicken mot schackbrädet.  
"Hur går det?" frågade hon med sin underbart vackra röst.  
"Bra" sa Emmett stolt.  
Jag himlade med ögonen. Renesmee satt som klistrad under hela matchen, och återigen häpnade jag över hur mycket hon förstod. För liksom, vilken fyraåring skulle bry sig om och förstå en schackmatch? Jag såg tillgivet på henne där hon satt i mitt knä. De sa att änglar fanns i himlen, men vad gjorde då denna underbara varelse i mitt knä?


	2. Chapter 2

Här kommer nästa kapitel! Okej, vill bara klargöra några saker först.  
För det första så är den här sidan väldigt främmande för mig, så allt blir inte riktigt som jag tänkt mig. För det andra så blir kapitlena väldigt korta. Jag lägger ut denna fic på fler ställen, och där blir de inte så korta som här. Ska dock tänka på det inför nästa kapitel som jag skriver (kap 4).  
För det tredje, tack _I Wish I Was Mizz Cullen_ för din kommentar! :D Här kommer kapitlet: 

**KAPITEL 2**

Efter ytterligare ett halvår började de prata om att flytta. Renesmee såg nu ut som en sjuåring och var kaxigare än någonsin. En eftermiddag när jag och Nessie hade varit ute och jagat stod hela familjen Cullen runt det stora matbordet i matsalen.  
"Vad händer?" frågade jag förvånat.  
Renesmee kilade fram till bordet och trängde sig in mellan Emmett och Alice för att ta sig en titt på vad det nu var.  
"Vi ska flytta" meddelade Bella.  
Jag stannade mitt i ett steg. Flytta?  
"Va?"  
"Vi ska flytta" upprepade hon.  
Hennes röst lät underlig; tom på något sätt. Som om hon röjde undan alla känslor.  
Jag tvingade mig att röra på benen och var med tre stora steg framme vid bordet. Föremålet som låg på det var en enorm karta.  
Jag bara stirrade på den. Flytta. Vi skulle flytta. De skulle flytta. Vad skulle jag göra?  
"Det är ditt beslut, Jacob" mumlade Edward.  
Jo, jag visste det. Men hur skulle jag kunna lämna Renesmee? Jag hade svårt för att lämna henne ens för en sekund. Jag var tvungen att följa med. Flocken... eller det som skulle föreställa en flock - jag, Seth och Leah. Seth och Leah skulle bli tvungna att stanna. Jag kunde inte låta dem följa med, vart det nu var vi skulle.__De behövdes i La Push.  
"Vi vet inte än" sa Alice, som svar på en fråga jag inte hade hört. Det måste vara Nessie som undrat.  
"Några idéer?" frågade jag rätt ut.  
"Vi funderar på Saskatoon, Moncton och North Bay" sa Carlisle.  
Jag nickade stumt. Naturligtvis hade jag inte varit i någon av städerna, så jag hade ingen åsikt.  
"Jag... jag tror att jag måste till La Push och berätta" sa jag.  
Carlisle nickade.  
"Jag förstår att det här är svårt för dig, Jacob" sa han medlidande. "Jag önskar att vi inte behövde göra det här, men vi har stannat i Forks tillräckligt länge nu. Folk börjar undra."  
"Jag vet" viskade jag.  
Sedan försvann jag ut ur huset innan någon hann säga något mer.

Att övertala Seth och Leah var lättare än jag trodde. Det var inte lätt, men det var inte heller svårt. Fast, det kan ha berott på att Billy beordrade dem att stanna, men det behövde inte vara orsaken. Billy blev inte glad, men vad mer kunde man ha väntat sig? Han var min far, så hans reaktion var inte ett dugg konstig.  
Själv visste jag inte vad jag kände. Det kändes som om jag, liksom Bella, försökte stänga av känslorna. Det kändes tomt.  
La Push hade varit mitt liv. Jag hade vuxit upp här. Det var här mutt livs största äventyr, eller vad man nu skulle kalla det, hade börjat, för att sedan aldrig upphöra. Att leva med Nessie var ett äventyr i sig. Man blev hela tiden överraskad, fick nya upplevelser dygnet runt och det var oerhört spännande. Till och med simpla saker, som att hon helt plötsligt fick ett starkt behov av att städa köket (som redan var fläckfritt), förvånade mig.

När jag kom tillbaka, ungefär två timmar senare, stod allting kvar. Av någon anledning hade jag förväntat mig att alla möbler och allt skulle vara borta, påväg till det nya stället. Det nya stället jag inte ens visste låg.  
"Vart går färden?" frågade jag.  
"Moncton" svarade Renesmee, som kom skuttande nedför trappan.  
"När?"  
"Ikväll."  
"Ikvä...?"  
Jag stirrade stint framför mig. Vi skulle åka redan ikväll.  
"Jacob." Bella stod plötsligt framför mig och tog mina händer i sina."Du kommer att kunna springa tillbaka och hälsa på. Jag kommer at följa med, för jag måste hälsa på Charlie, och jag kommer också att sakna flocken. Du klarar det här."  
Jag såg länge in i hennes vackert gyllenfärgade ögon. Så mycket sades mellan oss, endast genom blicken. Jag älskade henne så otroligt mycket, även om det nu var på det mer vänskapliga viset.  
"Tack, Bella" mumlade jag och kände hur jag till min irritation fick tårar i ögonen.  
Bella slog armarna om mig och jag nöjde mig med att krama om henne tillbaka. Hon var lite för kort för att jag skulle kunna lägga kinden mot hennes hjässa eller något liknande.  
Vi stod så en bra stund. Det kändes så tryggt, som om allt ar som vanligt. Känslan av att omfamna henne påminde mig så mycket om den tid då hon varit... borta. Min lyckliga tid, men hennes värsta.  
"Vi är klara att åka nu" sa Edward milt bredvid oss.  
Jag ryckte till och släppte Bella.  
"Ska ni inte ha med er någonting?" undrade jag.  
"Vi har ett hus där borta. Det är bara Alice som har tagit med sig sina saker."  
Jag nickade.  
Rensesmee kom fram till oss och sträckte ut händerna mot mig. Jag log svagt mot henne, lyfte upp henne i famnen och tvingade mig själv att fokusera på vad vi skulle göra. Resan gick tvärs över hela landet, vilket borde bli ganska tufft.  
Ho lade sin hand mot min kind.  
Är du okej?  
"Ja, jag är okej. Nu åker vi."


	3. Chapter 3

Här kommer ytterligare ett kapitel! Enjoy :D

**KAPITEL 3**

Själva resan tog ungefär ett dygn, och det tack vare deras galna bilkörning. Jag slog vad om att det annars skulle ta över en vecka.  
Renesmee sov sig igenom halva resan, och andra halvan satt hon och försökte få mig att lösa gåtor som hon själv hittade på.  
"Nessie, jag har ingen aning" sa jag frustrerat. Jag tänkte så hjärnan knakade, men jag lyckades i alla fall inte komma fram till något svar. Edward, som satt i förarsätet, skrattade.  
Hennes gåtor var hopplöst förvrängda. Till exempel:  
Vad är det som är rött, stort och allt?  
När jag frågat vad hon menade med "allt" så svarade hon bara:  
"Allt."  
Svaret var Jacob Black som varg.  
"En utklädd tomte, såklart!"  
Hon såg på mig som om det var det naturligaste i världen, men för mig var det väldigt konstigt att det var en utklädd tomte som sa "hoho". Visst, men ens första tanke är förstås att det är tomten själv som säger "hoho", och inte en utklädd sådan.  
Det var förresten ytterligare ett bevis på hur mycket hon förstod.  
Jag suckade åt hennes svar.  
"Kan du inga gåtor?" undrade hon och såg på mig med sina störa, bruna ögon.  
"Nej" sa jag "jag kan bara blondinskämt."  
Hon skakade på huvudet. Hon gillade inte när jag drev med Rosalie, men det gjorde jag i alla fall.  
Jag slöt ögonen och somnade inom tre sekunder.

_Nessie jagade mig över ängen. Jag kastade en blick över axeln och fick se henne. Jag drog efter andan och glömde att hon jagade mig. Jag stannade tvärt.  
Hon fällde mig enkelt, och jag låg hjälplöst på marken medan hon kittlade mig.  
"Nessie!" lyckades jag få ur mig. "Du... du är så stor."  
"Märker du det nu?" skrattade hon. "Din dumbom! Jag växte klart för flera år sedan."  
Jag rynkade pannan, och hon slutade kittla mig.  
"Vad är det?"  
"Jag bara... hur gick det till? Du är bara... jag menar, du såg nyss ut som en sjuåring, och jag... jag menar, du kan inte ha växt så fort...?"  
"Det klart jag kan. Jacob, var har du varit egentligen? Jag har varit så här ett bra tag nu, och du märker det först nu?"  
"Va? Nej, så har det inte alls varit!" protesterade jag. "Du är en sjuåring och är definitivt inte..."  
"Nu räcker det. Jane, kom hit!"  
Jag satte mig upp förvirrat upp och sköt Nessie åt sidan.  
"Jane? Vem är...?"  
"Jag är Jane."  
Jag ryckte till och snurrade runt och fick se en blond vampyrhona med blottade tänder. Jag hade inte märkt henne. Konstigt.  
"Vad vill du?"  
Hon log oskyldigt.  
"Jag ska festa med din lilla vän här."  
Hon knyckte med huvudet mot Renesmee.  
Jag såg på Nessie, och flämtade till när jag fick se hennes ögon. De var inte längre bruna, utan klarröda.  
"Renesmee, vad har du gjort?" frågade jag förfärat. "Du har väl inte..."  
"... dödat människor?" avslutade hon leende. "Det är väl klart att jag har. Hur skulle jag annars överleva? Du trodde väl inte på fullt allvar att jag skulle klara mig på djurblod? Det tillfredsställer inte, förstår du. Inte på långa vägar som människoblod. Det är ljuvligt att dricka blodet medan människorna fortfarande är vid liv. Se hur deras liv bara rinner ur dem. Se smärtan och rädslan i deras ögon. Det är så det ska vara."  
Jag stirrade chockat på henne. Vad hade det tagit åt henne.  
"Renesmee, tänk på Bella. Tänk på Edward, på Carlilse, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Jasper..."  
"Det finns inga att tänka på" sa hon kallt. "Finns man inte, så vet man inte vad man förlorar."  
"Vad säger du? Du menar väl inte att du har...?"  
"Inte jag. Jane, Alec och resten av Volturi hjälpte mig. De var en enkel match, särskilt som ingen av dem fokuserade på vad de verkligen borde ha fokuserat på: striden. Istället för att försvara sig samlades de runt mig för att försöka tala förstånd med mig. Som om de skulle ha lyckats. De insåg inte att jag redan har valt en annan familj, nämligen..."  
"Vad pratar du om?"  
"... Volturi."_

"Neeej!"  
Jag fäktade med armarna. Det kunde inte vara sant. Renesmee kunde inte ha dödat dem.  
"Jake, vad håller du på med?"  
Någon slog mig i ansiktet. Jag slog upp ögonen. Renesmee såg på mig med sina underbart bruna ögon. Bruna, inte röda. Bruna.  
"Åh, Nessie!" Jag slog armarna om henne och begravde ansiktet i hennes lockar. "Jag visste att det var för hemst för att vara sant! Jag visste att du aldrig någonsin skulle ha gått över till dem, Renesmee. Aldrig."  
"Jacob, vad håller du på med?" frågade hon och försökte dra sig ur min omfamning. "Vilka skulle jag ha gått över till? Varför beter du dig som en idiot? Vad håller du på med?"  
Jag höll henne en bit ifrån mig och såg på henne. Hon var samma lilla flicka som alltid.  
Jag andades ut och satte ner henne på sätet bredvid mig.  
"Vad är det, Jake?" frågade Bella oroligt från framsätet.  
"Ingenting" svarade jag, fortfarade lättad över att det inte var på riktigt. "Bara en dröm."  
Jag sneglade på Edward, som pressade ihop läpparna till ett tunt streck.  
Lägg ner, det var som sagt bara en dröm, tänkte jag.  
Han höjde ögonbrynen.  
"En dröm" upprepade han.  
"Vad hände?" ville Nessie veta.  
"Vi var på ängen..." började jag, men avbröt mig då Edward skakade nästan omärkbart på huvudet. "Vi var på ängen och du jagade mig" fortsatte jag bestämt. "Du fick tag i mig och började kittla mig. Det var vad som hände."  
Hon granskade mig på ett sätt som fick mig att undra om hon sett Edward skaka på huvudet.  
"Okej."  
Jag satt tyst och stirrade ut genom fönstret. Jag kände hur Renesmee iakttog mig, men försökte strunta i henne.  
Hon fortsatte att stirra på mig, och till slut kunde jag inte ignorera henne längre.  
"Vad är det?" undrade jag och vände mig mot henne.  
"Ingenting" svarade hon oskyldigt.  
Jag blängde på henne.  
"Ut med det."  
"Du berättade inte hela drömmen."  
"Men lägg av" sa jag och himlade med ögonen, mer nonchalant än vad jag borde. "Det var bara en dröm."  
Hon svarade inte.  
"Jag var snabbare än dig" sa hon plötsligt.  
"Va?"  
"Du sa att jag fick tag på dig, vilket måste innebära att jag var snabbare än dig."  
Jag stirrade förbluffat på henne några sekunder innan jag började skratta.  
"Ja, det var du" erkände jag medan jag försökte få ner lite luft i lungorna. "Du fick tag i mig."  
Renesmee strålade som solen själv. Inget gladde henne mer än ett besked om att hon slog mig i något, vilket var en sak jag kunde bjuda på.


End file.
